


Come Hell or High Water

by JessicaEBoswell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaEBoswell/pseuds/JessicaEBoswell
Summary: When Yuri Katsuki spots a figure in the calming waves off Hasetsu's coast, the last thing he expects is to fall in love with a merman.(In collaboration with magical-mistral on Tumblr, who helped me to plan the story and is working on some illustrations to tie in with the AU)





	1. As the Ocean has no End...

**Part 1: As the Ocean has no End** **…**

**-**

To Victor, there was nothing like the sea. He loved the cool embrace of the water that lapped in the breeze, the sunlight that filtered through the surface creating streams of white and blue, but most of all he loved the sight of the underwater city he called home. It was an expanse of beauty and pride, contained within a protective barrier, a place where he could achieve his dreams and live happily alongside the other merfolk of Russia. Every time he left he found himself called back to it, the whisper of his homeland too tempting to resist after long periods away.

At the end of the busiest week of the year, he swiftly made his way towards the outskirts of the city to avoid the crushing bustle of the townsfolk, rolling and pushing himself up towards the surface. The strong winds above him threatened to throw him backwards and the chill of the icy weather overhead seeped through the water to nip at his skin, but he was determined to get to the overlooking rock that protruded from the seawall. It was his favourite spot, his secret place where he could look across the entirety of the city, and watch the sunlight glinting off each building until it looked as though his hometown was encrusted with diamonds.

The ledge lay beyond the boundaries, out into the deep where harsh currents were known to catch unsuspecting sea creatures and throw them to the other ends of the Earth, but it didn’t perturb him from wanting to go there. If anything, it made him even more insistent.

He dove down once the outstretched rock was in view and nestled onto the edge upon reaching it, his tail curling comfortably beneath him and his eyes drifting to the city a short distance away. Despite the wind, the sun still shone, stretching its long, glowing arms into the depths of the sea and caressing the rooftops of his homeland. Each sparkle caught his light blue eyes, each glow dazzling against his features as he stared at it, entranced and enthralled by the mere sight. He’d never grow tired of it, no matter how many times he sat there gazing at the city he’d been born and raised in; it would always hold a special place in his heart.

The wind overhead was beginning to howl, screeching and disturbing the serenity of the sea as it raged; a storm was on its way, and a violent one if the shrieks and wails reverberating across the surface were anything to go by. A lot of the older merfolk were cautious about such foreboding weather, sticking to the city and refusing to venture anywhere near the open borders while the elements above them swept across the water, but Victor had never had that fear. He’s always loved jumping into a wave and letting it raise him out of the sea before it threw him back in with a splash, and not wanting to miss an opportunity to ride the leaping waters, he swam up towards the surface and waited for the first ruffle.

He wasn’t left for long, and when he could see a wave approaching, he leapt up out of the sea. The icy cold air caressed his wet skin and it wasn’t long before he was pushed back into the water, rushing into the depths with a joyous laugh and spiralling back up to the surface again. From wave to sea he leapt, his tail flicking the rough tide and sending splashes of water even higher into the air. He’d never felt so free and joyous as when he danced with the sea.

As he dived from the umpteenth wave that day, the sight of whirling white was waiting to greet him as he broke through the surface of the ocean again, the rushing swirl of seawater rising to meet him at speed. He tried to avoid it, desperately flicking his tail and attempting to push himself back to the surface, but the tide insisted on pushing him until the current grabbed hold of him and harshly threw him away from the outskirts, leading him on an uncertain path and into the unknown.

 

When he was ejected from the current, coughing, and spluttering, and desperately trying to catch his breath, he found himself in open water, nothing to see for miles but an expanse of deep water and what appeared to be a coastline not too far away. Needing somewhere to rest after his ordeal, he swam towards it, his arms aching and his tail bruised where the current had mercilessly beaten against his skin.

Fighting through the spikes of agony and the waves pushing at him as they lapped against the coast, he was finally close enough to take a peek above the water. It was warmer here, the sun gently whispering across his silver hair and his wearied face as he looked around at the quiet coastal village. As his eyes skimmed the land before him, he spotted a sign. “Ha…” he worded out, his vision blurred from the forceful influx of water. “Hasetsu Beach.” _Japan,_ he thought to himself. _Hasetsu is in Japan_ _… I’m a very long way from home._

His tail gently swayed beneath him to keep him in place and his gaze trailed from the beach sign to the metal bars along the coast of the little village, a few people fishing further down the railing, and a man looking directly at him.

Victor instantly froze, his wide-eyes fixed on the young man, unable to look away; at first he thought he was stricken in fear because a human had seen him, but then his heart began to calm and his cheeks began to colour, and he realised that he was staring so intently because this human in particular was rather attractive. His dark hair was ruffled from the breeze and his pink lips were parted in shock, his grip on the railing tightening and turning his knuckles white. _I have to go,_ he thought. _I can_ _’t let him see what I am._ With a reluctant turn of his shoulders and a quick dive he was gone, swimming back through the depths of the sea and away from the alluring man on Hasetsu’s coast.

 

* * *

 

Yuri kicked aimlessly at a small stone by the railing, watching it skitter and spin across the pavement as the tip of his shoe struck it. He’d messed up again, pushed himself too much, and it had only left him feeling disappointed. He always let his anxiety get the better of him when he needed to concentrate the most, the stress and the worry feeding into it until he failed again. People were always telling him that he was a talented skater with plenty of potential just waiting to burst free, and he wished he could feel like that; he wished that he could feel like he was on the way to becoming a world renowned skater and that there were good things to come, but at that moment in time, his dreams couldn’t have been any further away from him if they tried.

The sea was lashing against the rocks of the coast and the accompanying wind blew at Yuri’s hair, flicking it in front of his eyes and then pushing to one side as its temperament changed. He ran his hand through it in an attempt to tame it, but it didn’t take long for the next breeze to whip across the ocean and ruffle it again, leaving his vision compromised and his patience slowly wearing thin. With a heavy sigh, he gave up trying to stop the wind from blowing his hair into his face and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, hunching his shoulders against the elements and determined to get home as quickly as he could; all he wanted was a tasty pork cutlet bowl and some peace.

Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a glimmer, the silver glow and the reflection making him squint. He put his arm over his face to shield it from the light, and once it had begun to dim, he looked out at the waters of Hasetsu to see what had caused such a blaring shine. There was nothing to see, at least not at first, but then, not too far away, he saw a head and a set of shoulders bobbing on the surface. The man in the sea seemed to be looking for something, his light eyebrows narrowed over his dazzling blue eyes as they searched the coast, but there was nothing of interest for him to see.

Assuming that the handsome stranger was stranded and in need of help - why else would somebody be out in the sea with strong winds heading their way? - he rushed over to the alarm, his hand hovering over the button when the man’s blue eyes shifted again and fixated on him. He couldn’t look away, he couldn’t move, a breath catching in his throat as he took in the beauty of the man. There was something familiar about the way he moved in the water, the control he had and the slow rise and fall of his body evoking a sense of understanding.

It wasn’t long before the stranger startled himself out of his trance and turned away from him; Yuri was only able to catch sight of the delicate seashell necklace around his neck and the flick of his pink tail as he leapt gracefully beneath the surface and out of sight.

 

* * *

 

Whenever Yuri needed to think, there were only three things that would calm him: an ice rink, pork cutlet bowls, and tea, but there was nothing that could enable him to relax after what he’d seen, and the cup of tea he nursed between his hands was beginning to go cold, the curls of rising steam beginning to fade as it cooled. He tried to occupy his mind, to keep it busy so that he couldn’t think about the merman he’d seen, but keeping those grey locks and that sparkling seashell necklace from his mind was proving to be a difficult task.

“It was so cute,” Phichit chuckled, sipping at his cup of coffee. “I wanted to take it home there and then, but I already have so many and…” He trailed off, noticing that Yuri wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to him, his dark eyes fixed on the rushing waterfall of the onsen behind him and his body perfectly still. “Yuri?” Nothing. “Uh, Yuri? Are you all right?”

Yuri instantly shook his head and turned his gaze back to his friend, his voice snapping him out of his trance and his mind jolting firmly back to the present. “Huh? Oh, yeah, totally all right. Just… uh… thinking.”

“About?” Phichit prompted inquisitively, hoping that it wasn’t anything unpleasant. He could see that there was something on Yuri’s mind, he’d known him long enough to noticed the telltale signs, but he sensed that this was different from the other times he’d caught him daydreaming, a glint of worry shining across his eyes and his fingers idly tapping at the cup in his hands.

“You’re probably the best person to ask about this,” Yuri sighed, sitting back in his seat and letting his hands slip from his cup of tea. “The other day, I was walking home from practice, keeping to the railing, and I spotted someone in the sea. I thought that it was someone stranded at first and so I went to ring the alarm, but then he saw me, and looked at me, and swam away. The last thing I saw of him was a pink tail and a seashell necklace.”

“Like mine?” Phichit questioned, tapping his finger on the delicate piece of jewellery around his neck.

Yuri nodded. “I saw a merman, I’m sure of it.” He clasped his hands together and lay them on the table by his tea, leaning forwards to speak to Phichit privately. “I’ve never seen any merfolk around here, at least not since you, and I wondered if you knew him.”

“The ocean is a big place, you know,” Phichit chuckled playfully, creases around his eyes forming as the amused grin reached the rest of his kind features. “I don’t know everybody.”

“I know, I just thought that maybe you knew who he was.” Yuri resigned himself to that fact that he was probably never going to see the merman again, never mind know who he was, but he couldn’t get him out of his mind, those blue eyes looking right at him and that look of awe strewn across his features seared into his mind and refusing to let him think of anything else.

“What did he look like?”

“He had silver hair, a deep pink tail, a seashell necklace. He was handsome, sharp features but soft blue eyes…”

Phichit could see the blush creeping into Yuri’s cheeks and grinned, sensing exactly why he was so insistent on finding his mystery merman. “I think somebody has a little crush,” he teased, earning himself a wide-eyed glance from the man sat opposite him. “But to answer your question, it does sound like someone I’ve met before.”

Yuri’s lips parted and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, his hope igniting and leaving him feeling warm at the prospect of discovering who the merman was.

“Pink tails aren’t all that common amongst merfolk, but I have met a merman with a pink tail, similar to how you described him,” Phichit said. “I see him every year at the annual ice skating competitions we merfolk hold in the winter, and he always manages to win.”

“And his name?” Yuri asked, waiting with baited breath to hear the name of the alluring sea creature he saw.

“His name is Victor Nikiforov and he’s from Russia,” Phichit replied, taking a quick sip of his coffee. “But what he was doing here is anyone’s guess.”

 _Victor Nikiforov,_ Yuri thought to himself, covering his face in embarrassment as his blush deepened and letting out a short moan. “He has a beautiful name too.”

 

* * *

 

The beach was all but abandoned as the previous night’s rain kept away the visitors, leaving the sodden sand completely clear of any imperfections. Seaweed and remnants of shells were scattered along the tide line, the strands of dark green and the broken pieces intertwined and caught together. The sea had ceased in its raging and the land lay calm and still, the overcast sky letting through patches of blue and the seagulls beginning to fly again now that it was safe enough to take wing again.

Yuri kicked at a pebble and watched it spin over itself, until it came to a stuttered stop at the meeting of the sea and the sand. He looked out across the gently rolling waters and heaved a sigh, shoving his cold hands into his pockets and wishing he’d remembered his gloves. The merman was out there somewhere. He could almost see him, the silver hair and the pink tail, his body spiralling as he swam. But he was far away from him, he was certain of it, and there was nothing he could do about it now.

With one last glance at the waters of Hasetsu, he turned and hunched his shoulders against the breeze, wanting nothing more than to get home and rest. If he was lucky, his mother would have made katsudon, and so he could drown his sorrows in his favourite meal for a while.

There was a gentle splash of the water behind him, nothing more than a drip against the compacted sand, and at first he thought nothing of it; the sea was rolling, the tides were washing in, but then he heard a breath, so gentle and so serene that he began to wonder if he’d imagined it.

“Going so soon? That’s a shame.”

The accented voice was accompanied by another wistful sigh, and Yuri span on his heels so quickly that he almost toppled over. Sat before him, with his pink tail swaying in the shallows of the shore, was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. When he’d spotted him before, he’d only noticed a little, but now he could see all of him; he looked upon the wet strands of silver hair sticking to the side of the merman’s face, his startled gaze travelling down his chest and to the few scales sticking to his abdomen before he forced his eyes back up again. “I… uh… I wasn’t… I was just…”

The merman tilted his head in fascination and smiled, blinking the last splashes of water from his eyelashes and looking upon the dark-haired local in awe. He was breathtaking, truly beautiful, and Victor found himself staring; those big brown eyes and that look of sheer innocence captivated him to the point where it was impossible for him to look away. “I was rather hoping you’d stay,” he said. “I’m afraid I must have seemed rude when you saw me the other day, swimming away like I did.” The parting of the man’s lips as he tried to speak again caught Victor’s attention and his smile grew, his sand-covered hand reaching towards the man and beckoning him towards him.

“I didn’t think you were being rude,” Yuri replied, finally catching his words and lowering his gaze to the merman’s outstretched hand.

“Don’t worry,” Victor assured him, “I’m not going to harm you. Come. Sit. We can talk if you like.”

Yuri wanted nothing more than to talk to him, to listen to his voice and memorise each shade of his sea blue eyes, but he was still a little cautious. There were tales about merfolk, mostly spread by the older generations of Hasetsu, and even though Yuri knew that they were just stories, he couldn’t help but pay heed to them.

“If you like, you can stand there and we can talk,” Victor offered, lowering his hand and placing it on his stomach. The man before him kept his eyes fixed on him for a second longer before he tentatively shifted forwards, keeping a slight distance and sitting himself down.

The sand soaked through Yuri’s jeans almost instantaneously, but he didn’t notice it, his focus solely on the breathtaking creature before him and his mind racing too fast to register the inconvenience.

“Why don’t you tell me your name?” Victor suggested, seeing that the man was struggling to get his words out again.

“Yuri,” he breathed, his thoughts finally slowing down enough for him to speak. “My name is Yuri Katsuki.”

The pink-tailed merman beamed, a sigh escaping his lips as he absorbed the name of the mysterious onlooker he’d been thinking about for days. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Yuri Katsuki. I’m Victor Nikiforov.”

 _It is him,_ Yuri thought to himself, making a mental note to thank Phichit when he next spoke to him. He opened his mouth to speak again when a glint caught his eye, the struggling rays of sunlight piercing through the grey clouds and skimming across the necklace around Victor’s neck. It was like Phichit’s in style, but the shading was different, the multitude of colours gleaming from the shells holding his gaze until Victor’s voice captivated him again.

“I can’t say I’ve ever been seen by a human before,” he commented, musing on the thought for a moment. “I was surprised you didn’t faint, or run away screaming.”

“I have a friend who’s also a merman,” Yuri explained, glancing down at the wet sand beneath him before his curiosity got the better of him again. “He, uh… mentioned you when I told him that I’d seen you.”

“So you’ve been just as curious about me as I have been about you?” Victor tilted his head again and let out a small, melodious laugh, his chest rising and falling with each chuckle. “I’m glad we have that in common.”

The pair spoke for hours, learning a little more about each other and the worlds in which they both came from, absorbed by the tales they exchanged and the hobbies that they shared in. But the evening was beginning to dawn and the sun was disappearing behind the watery horizon, and they knew that they would have to part company soon.

“I don’t want you to go, Yuri,” Victor admitted. “I have enjoyed speaking to you.” He glanced down for a moment and let his fingers glide across a stray pebble, a thought hitting him as he lifted his hand and tapped his chin. “Why don’t we make this a regular thing?” he suggested. “We could both meet here and talk. It’s quiet enough, so I doubt anybody else would see me.”

Yuri’s heart skipped and he found himself nodding before his mind had even processed what Victor was suggesting. “I’d like that,” he replied, unable to keep the smile from spreading across his lips.

 

* * *

 

The world around Yuri span and his legs felt unsteady, the constant swirl of his surroundings disorientating him. The lampposts were distorted and their light was almost blinding, and he was certain that the ground beneath him was undulating. He probably shouldn’t have had those last few glasses of champagne, but it was too late for that now.

The air caressed him as he reached the beach, staggering across the darkened dust and collapsing to his knees in the wet sand. The tide had since retreated and the moon was now glinting off the surface of the water, but he could still hear the soothing sound of the waves as they gently lapped against the shore. “Victor?” he slurred, coughing at the breath that caught in his throat and crawling a little closer to the sea. “Vic-” He hiccupped and laughed at the strangled sound, finding some small amusement in the high-pitched squeak that shot from his lips. “Victor?” He tried to spot a silhouette or a figure out in the expanse of water before him, but everything was calm and quiet, and in his annoyance, he stumbled to his feet and traipsed towards the sea, step by staggered step. As he reached the denser parts of the shore, he got stuck in a compacted stretch of sand and water, his foot sinking into it and almost sending him tumbling to the ground. A pair of arms found him and he let out a sharp breath as his body connected with another, his hooded gaze drifting upwards until he was looking into a set of familiar blue eyes. “Victor,” he breathed, clutching onto the merman now stood before him. He took a step back and looked down at his long limbs, his mind finally catching up with him and his eyes going wide. “You have legs!” he exclaimed, the pink tail he’d once had now a pair of lightly clothed limbs.

“Yes,” Victor chuckled, holding onto the man to steady him. “Thanks to our seashell necklaces, most merfolk do when they’re on land.”

“I have legs too,” Yuri said matter-of-factly, pointing down at them and grinning. “But mine really are just…” - hic - “…legs. They’re pretty useful though...”

Victor tilted his head as Yuri spoke, the man’s mumbled nonsense intriguing him. A laugh rose from the flutter in his chest and he had to cover his mouth to keep the rest of it in, the amusement he felt just listening to Yuri’s rambling creating a myriad of exploding emotions inside of him. He’d seen merfolk drunk before; they could handle their alcohol so most were only a little dizzy when they were inebriated, but here was a human, intoxicated out of his mind and slurring every other word he spoke, and he couldn’t take his eyes off him. _I love him,_ he thought, those three small words hitting him in full force and knocking him off his guard for a moment.

“I just really like skating,” Yuri continued, oblivious to Victor’s wide-eyed look of realisation. “I love it. It’s the one thing I don’t completely fail at… well, most of the time. There’s still a few jumps I need to master and my anxiety is uncontrollable, but I’ve been told my sequencing is perfect.” He narrowed his eyes at Victor and tried to make out his features through the blur, the swirling form eventually settling again once he stopped moving his head. “I have an idea,” he breathed, raising a finger and holding his breath as a belch rose in his throat and burst in his mouth. “You skate. Phichit said you always win. You could be my coach.”

Victor squeaked as Yuri launched himself at him, tackling him to the ground. He could feel the damp sand sticking to his skin as his back impacted on the beach, the roll of the sea so far away that he could barely hear it through the pounding beats of his heart. He swallowed thickly as Yuri’s legs settled on either side of him, the smell of strong alcohol skimming his senses as the drunken man leant down and grinned.

“Be my coach, Victor,” Yuri whispered against his lips, so close to kissing him that his breath ghosted across his chin and tickled at his nose. He could feel the tie wrapped around his head blowing gently in the wind, loose strands of his dark hair pulling loose from the tussled mess and catching the soothing breeze. “Please, Victor. Be my coach.”

 _Get him home,_ Victor thought once his mind had stopped racing. _The man is drunk, and he_ _’d be safer with his family._ “Why don’t we get you home,” the merman said calmly, taking control of the situation and pushing himself back up. Once he was on his feet, he helped Yuri up and wound an arm around his waist to keep him steady, the wind knocking the inebriated man a little but Victor’s firm grip keeping him upright. “I’m sure your family are-” He was cut off as his eyes skimmed the beach and Yuri’s naked legs, his socked feet squelching into the sand as he staggered. “Yuri, where are your pants?”

“I don’t know.”

“And your shoes?”

“I think… I think the fairies took them. There were a lot of them. Bad fairies… really bad fairies…” He looked up at Victor and smiled, the alcohol pumping through him not dimming the love he held for the mythical man; if anything, it only made it more apparent. His eyes were a startling blue, like the wings of the kingfishers he saw in the spring, his hair was silver like the first light of a full moon, and his gentle sighs were like a whisper on the breeze, soothing his rushing thoughts and relaxing him.

Victor was aware of his gaze on him, those big brown eyes caressing each part of his body as though he was trying to memorise each curve, each inch, each smooth stretch until his focus had reached the pavement beneath them. “Okay,” he replied, trying his best not to laugh again. “I suppose the fairies will bring your shoes back in the morning.”

Luckily the onsen wasn’t far from the beach and Victor was able to get him home safely, carefully taking his arm away from Yuri and ensuring he was stable before completely letting go.

“Can I not go back with you, to the sea?” Yuri asked innocently, his body swaying as he tried to balance himself without help. “I don’t want you to go. Don’t leave me, Victor.”

“Yuri…” Victor breathed lightly, reaching out to caress his cheek. “I won’t go anywhere. Why don’t you get yourself a glass of water and go to bed?”

“Don’t leave, Victor,” Yuri mumbled, enveloping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his chest; there was a chill to Victor’s skin, the breeze cooling the water sticking to him, but he’d never felt so comfortable, feeling each beat of his heart and each rise and fall of his stomach.

“I won’t,” the merman promised, “but you really do need to rest.” When Yuri drew back he could see that he was tired, his eyelids falling heavily and his shoulders slumped as though he couldn’t bear the weight of them anymore. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow…” Yuri mumbled, nodding in approval and drawing back from the embrace. Rising onto his tip-toes, he put his hands on Victor’s shoulders and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, revelling in the feeling of them pressed against his before he reluctantly parted from him. The saltwater tingled and he could still taste it when he drew back, his senses holding onto the feeling until reality settled back in again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Without so much as another word, he stumbled through the door of the onsen and disappeared around the corner wall of the lobby.

Victor stood frozen in place for a few seconds, any thoughts rushing through his mind skidding to an abrupt halt as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. _He kissed me. He embraced me, and he kissed me._ It took him a few moments to regain his composure before he realised that he probably shouldn’t be seen, and so with one last look through the doors of the onsen, he turned on his heels and made his way back towards the beach.

 

The water was cold as his bare feet made contact with the tide again, his body sinking further and further into the sea until his legs were once again a pink tail and his abdomen was spotted with scales. He began to swim at a steady pace, smiling to himself in his blissful state, but his elated spirit soon came crashing down again when he collided with another figure no more than a few metres from the coast. He was quick in darting back around to see what it was he’d impacted on, and when he saw the mop of blond hair and the angered expression, his heart sank quicker than an anchor. “Yurio?”

“I wish you wouldn’t…” The young merman regained his balance and shook the words from his head. “Forget it, it doesn’t matter.”

Victor narrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head as he considered the younger merman; Yurio wasn’t seen as the kindest of merfolk, nor the quietest, but he was a talented boy, determined and hard-working, and mostly seen with a scowl on his face, but now there was something else, something that Victor couldn’t quite pinpoint residing on his young features. “What are you doing here?” he inquired. “You should be back in Russia.”

“So should you.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

Yurio let out a short grunt and flicked a few strands of hair from in front of his jade green eyes, the whole situation irking him more and more by the second. “Yakov found out where you were and sent me to bring you back to Russia. Your absence has been noticed, and quite frankly I’m sick of hearing about how worried people are about you, so will you just speak to him?”

“He can’t have sent you alone,” Victor pointed out, knowing that Yakov would never endanger a child, especially not one he saw as a skating prodigy.

“Of course he didn’t,” Yurio sighed, rolling his eyes. “I told the guards to wait for me so that I could speak to you alone. Yakov thought it might make you realise that he’s being serious about you returning to Russia. You know the law, we’re not allowed out of the city boundaries without permits.”

“He can send who he likes, and as far as permits go, I don’t care for them. I’m happy here.”

Yurio narrowed his eyes at the older merman and his scowl deepened. There was something that Victor was hiding, and he could sense that it didn’t bode well for them. Victor was usually very open about his life, there wasn’t anyone within a thousand miles who didn’t know when he’d won another gold medal or when he’d taken his dog for a walk, and to see him so secretive ignited his concern. “Yeah, well, you can tell Yakov that yourself. Unless you want to be dragged back to Russia and thrown into jail, I’d advise you to explain all of this to him in person.”

Victor looked back at the coast of Hasetsu, to the little cave he’d slept in and the surface of the water where he’d first spotted the man who’d captured his heart; with any luck, Yuri had gone to bed and was now sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the torturous decision Victor had to make.

 

* * *

 

Upon arrival in Russia, the merfolk passed through the many barriers and their tails transformed into legs again. Victor was escorted directly to the palace where Yakov, the kingdom’s lawmaker and part-time skating coach, was waiting for him, his face a mask of angered red and his unblinking eyes focused on the boy he’d raised as his own.

“I was wondering when you were going to grace us with your presence, Victor,” Yakov said, his disappointed gaze impossible to avoid. “What did you think you were doing disappearing like that?”

“I didn’t just disappear,” Victor replied, heaving a sigh and noticing that his laid back approach was doing nothing to curb the lawmaker’s fury. Not wishing to get on Yakov’s bad side, especially after his long absence, he bowed his head and spoke courteously. “I was caught in a current and I ended up in Japan. I…” He trailed off when his thoughts turned to Yuri. Could he tell Yakov about him without getting himself into considerable trouble? What would he be risking by being honest? _He_ _’ll know if you’re lying,_ he reminded himself. _You_ _’ll be in even more trouble if you lie._

“Whatever it is, spit it out,” Yakov demanded, his harsh voice ringing through the empty hall.

Victor looked down at the marble floor and wrung his hands as he worded and reworded what he wanted to say, but none of it softened the blow. “I met a human,” he said quietly, “the most beautiful human I have ever seen. His hair was as dark as night and his eyes were so big and brown that I couldn’t look away. He’s a little shy, and at time he worries too much, but to me, he is perfect.” As he spoke, his voice so gentle and so tender that it was as though the elusive stars themselves had spoken, he glanced back up at his mentor and his guardian, and hoped that he wouldn’t punish him too harshly. “My heart, my soul, my very being belongs to him, Yakov. Wherever he is, that is where my home is, not here, not anywhere. My home is Yuri Katsuki, and if I have to live the rest of my life as a human, then I will.”

“No, Victor, you will not.”

Yakov’s words were stark and sharp, cutting through him like red hot knives and twisting into his skin in the most painful way possible. “You can’t stop me. You can’t. You keep this city locked away while others of our kind get freedom and lives of their own choosing, so why can’t I?” he challenged, his resolve growing and his determination to see Yuri again growing with it.

“I keep this city under curfew because humans are not to be trusted,” Yakov spat in response, refusing to have his authority challenged in such an insolent manner. “They have killed our kind for sport in the past, and thanks to the strict laws our forefathers imposed, we are now nothing more than myth and legend, where we are safe.” He approached the younger merman and stood up to his full height, glaring down at him coldly. “As for you, Victor, you will be kept under city arrest. Any move you make I will be alerted to, anything you say, anybody you meet, I will know, so think carefully before defying me. I will not be so lenient next time.”


	2. ...So Does My Love for You

**Part 2: … So Does My Love for You**

**-**

All Victor wanted to do was leave. He felt like a prisoner in his own skin, a captive in his own home, and the only person who could set him free from the cares and worries of his life was Yuri, but he was a world away from him, and the longer he spent being watched and supervised by Yakov’s guards, the more his dreams of seeing his beloved Yuri again slipped away. He understood why Yakov was so insistent on keeping them there, everybody knew the harrowing tale of how he’d lost his wife, Lilia, to the shores after she was tricked by a human and taken from him, but Yuri was different. He wouldn’t hurt anybody, least of all him; he trusted him with his love and his life, and even if it was the last thing he did, he’d see him again.

“Are you still being babysat?” Chris muttered, glaring at the guards around them as he and his good friend travelled through the chilly city, accompanied by half a dozen armoured mermen with stoic features and scowls that could have deterred thunder. “You’ve been here for months. Surely Yakov could cut you a bit of slack.”

“He was cutting me slack by allowing you to visit me,” Victor sighed, keeping his voice down and his expression sharp. “When I requested it, I didn’t think he would agree, but since I have kept to his terms, he couldn’t refuse a visit from a good friend.” He placed his hands behind his back as the two walked at a leisurely pace, the city around them bustling and singing as the afternoon dawned on the bubble city.

“But you can’t keep playing his game,” Chris whispered, all too aware of the piercing eyes on him. “When you spoke about Yuri, you looked so happy. I’ve never seen you so enthusiastic, and the Victor Nikiforov I know wouldn’t just accept a life of isolation without a fight.”

“Who says I’m not fighting?”

Chris instantly straightened in his posture and tilted his head, Victor’s mysterious words circling his mind for a moment before he realised what the merman was implying. It was dangerous, and it was a risk that could end in a punishment worse than city confinement, but it was clear for him to see that Victor loved Yuri with all his heart, and love was a powerful thing; it could neither be contained nor held back, and the only thing Yakov was doing by keeping Victor away from his sweetheart was fueling his desire to see him again. “Whatever you’re planning, make sure you’ve thought it through properly first,” the blond cautioned as they approached the grand hall in the town square. “The last thing I want is to be attending your trial.”

Victor turned to face his most loyal friend and bowed his head in earnest. “Don’t worry. I have it all thought out.” He watched as Chris’s expression deepened even more, the crease in his brow and the unwavering flicker of his eyes radiating with worry and concern.

“Whatever your plan is, I’ll help you with it. I promised you years ago that I’d have your back, and I don’t plan on breaking that promise anytime soon.”

“Chris, I can’t ask you to-”

“Nobody is asking me,” Chris assured him, edging a little closer and embracing him. “I’m your friend, and I want to see you happy. If Yuri makes you happy, you must go to him.”

Victor was rendered speechless by his friend’s declaration; in all the years he’d known him, he’d never seen such a display of friendship and solidarity. Chris was always so nonchalant, so laid back and easygoing, and to hear such confident and determined words ignited a whole new respect for him. “You know what will happen if we’re caught.”

Chris gave a singular nod against his shoulder.

“You know that we could be locked away for the next one hundred years?”

Another nod, another confirmation.

Victor drew back and smiled gratefully, breathing in deep to calm his worries and patting Chris’s arm appreciatively. “If you’re sure about this, we’ll talk about it later.”

 

Upon arrival at the grand hall’s law department, Victor was sworn into the council meeting and permitted to enter the prestigious senate chamber. He’d been there many times in his twenty-seven years, his mother having held a powerful position within the government for over thirty years and his father having served as an official before he’d passed away, and so he’d grown up around the towering columns and ancient architecture that many found daunting and intimidating.

“Victor,” Yakov said coldly as the young merman entered the chamber and stood before him. “I’m glad to see that you are only running half an hour late.”

“Apologies, Yakov,” Victor replied, bowing his head humbly to the lawmaker, and his two attorneys, Mila and Georgi. He knew the pair well from their annual skating championships and they’d spoken as friends, but now it felt different. He couldn’t laugh and joke with them as he may have done in the past; they were representatives of Yakov, and due to his recent isolation, such times could not be enjoyed again. “I’m afraid I got caught up.”

Yakov grumbled and adjusted the file in his grasp, flicking through the extensive records with a sigh and skimming over the current report. “It says here that despite your horrendous timekeeping, you have been complying with the terms of your isolation,” he said, his cold glare lifting to the silver-haired merman he’d watched grow and mature. “I’m glad to see that you are putting the discipline you use for skating to good use.”

“I’m afraid I may have been rather foolhardy,” Victor said, pushing his shoulders back and looking down at the ground in humility. “I let my heart rule over my mind, and I can see now that my decisions were not in the best interests of our people.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the two attorneys offer him condoling glances, Georgi lowering his grief-filled gaze to the ground and Mila giving him a sympathetic smile. They were young, Mila only eighteen and yet at the top of her game when it came to the law, and it consoled him to know that while they may not be able to outwardly support him, they still remained his friend.

“Yes, I agree,” Yakov said with a firm nod, closing the file and letting out a short breath. “I am impressed with your progress and I hope it continues. We will review your case again in six months.”

“Six months!” Victor squeaked, his eyes going wide and his polite smile all but slipping from his lips completely. “Surely I have served what time is necessary and can be afforded my freedom now?”

“I’m afraid not. What you did, fraternising with humans, could earn you a much graver punishment than this, and I want to be completely certain that you understand your folly and serve a suitable time in isolation to warrant it.” With that, Yakov swiftly left the room, Georgi and Mila following in tow and leaving Victor to the silence of the senate chamber.

_He can_ _’t do that,_ Victor thought to himself, his heart pounding and his gills flickering with each panicked breath. _I kept to the terms, he has to let me go._ Determined not to let the situation get the better of him, he swallowed down his heartbreak and his sorrow, and left the chamber with his head held high. “Love always wins,” he muttered to himself. He would see Yuri again, he would spend the rest of his days on land if he must, live like an exile, but at least he would he a content exile, surrounded by love and cherishment, not confined to city walls and the fading mercy of a lawmaker.

As he made his way into the entrance hall, the illumination of the chandeliers lighting his path, he felt a sharp smack cut across his back, the force of the hit pushing him forwards and sending a sudden ache up his spine. Spinning on the spot to glare at the perpetrator, he caught sight of Yurio, the teen’s arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his features. “Ah, Yurio,” he said with his customary grin. “I didn’t realise you were here today.”

“My grandfather has an appointment,” Yurio replied. “I also wanted to see what the verdict was on your case.”

“Yakov has decided to keep me under isolation and will review it again in six months,” Victor told him mournfully. He expected Yurio to laugh, maybe even jest at his misfortune and tease him, but he was anything but predictable, and in disgust the youthful merman gave him an annoyed grunt and shook his head in disapproval.

“You may be an old man, but even old men deserve their freedom. If it were me, I’d tell him where he could shove his isolation and do what I wanted.”

Victor appreciated the prodigy’s strong words, knowing all too well that should anybody dare to tell Yurio what to do and how to behave, they’d end up with chaos on their hands; he may have been disciplined and diligent in his ways, but he was also stubborn, and he was well aware of the fact that he was not someone who took kindly to an authority he didn’t trust or wish to listen to. “I wish it was that easy,” he chuckled, the young merman’s fiery attitude amusing him.

“It is that easy,” Yurio told him matter-of-factly. “It’s your life, live it the way you want to. Even if it is with a human.”

Victor patted his shoulder and offered him a kind smile; he’d only seen this side of Yurio at the rink, when the annual skating competitions were approaching and the pressure of victory fell upon them, but it was reassuring for him to see that Yurio was willing to help him feel better about his situation. _I really must pay more attention to him,_ the older merman thought. _There is more to him than a competitive nature and rude remarks._ “I appreciate your support, Yurio,” he said in gratitude.

“Well, if Yakov can do this to you, what’s to stop him from doing this to others?” the teen replied with a shrug, taking a step back at the sound of his grandfather’s voice and giving Victor a subtle nod over his shoulder as he made his way over to his guardian.

Yurio’s words gave him a lot to think about as he left the town hall and approached Chris once more, the Swiss merman waiting for him by the steps and perking up when he spotted him.

“How did it go? Are you free now?”

Victor shook his head and descended the last few steps of the grand hall, Chris following in tow. “No,” he replied once they were out of earshot of the city guards. “I’m not. At least not on his terms.” He glanced over to his oldest friend and let out a gentle sigh. “Whatever plans we have, we must move them forwards to tonight, or I may have to spend the rest of my life in isolation.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri swayed his legs back and forth and looked out across the sea, the railing beneath him a little uncomfortable but his mind far too preoccupied to notice it. He watched the roll of the waves and the foam reaching across the shore with unblinking eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of silver hair amongst the clear blue. He hadn’t seen Victor in a long time, and the longer he remained missing, the more worried he became. He’d wrestled with his thoughts for months, wondering whether Victor had grown tired of him, or whether something terrible had happened. He hadn’t even left a note, nothing to tell him what had happened, and so he could only assume the worst.

“You should see some of the mermaid kingdoms,” Phichit enthused, seated on the wall by the railing. “There’s one in the Atlantic. It’s a little cold, but it’s beautiful. Oh, and there’s the one in Switzerland. It’s incredible. You can…” He trailed off when he glanced up and saw that Yuri was fighting to pay attention to him, his brown eyes searching the sea for something, and Phichit could only guess at what. “Has Victor not returned yet?” he inquired, climbing up onto the railing and sitting himself down beside Yuri.

Yuri shook his head, his thumbs circling each other as he tried to keep the anxiety at bay. “I go to the beach every day after practice, but I haven’t seen him in almost a year. I can’t even remember the last time I saw him. I vaguely remember being at a party and going to the beach, but when I woke up I was in bed.” He looked down at his hands and gave Phichit small smile, trying to remain optimistic. “I probably dreamt it.”

“I’m sure he’ll come back, Yuri,” Phichit assured him. “There are many reasons why he may have had to leave, but if I know one thing, it’s that Victor will return to you. We merfolk grow quite attached to the humans we befriend.”

Yuri appreciated Phichit’s kind words, knowing that he could always rely on him when he felt apprehensive and uncertain. It was at times like that that he was reminded of how lucky he was to have a friend like Phichit, to have someone so loyal and supportive willing to cheer him up and make him feel better. “Thanks, Phichit,” he replied, letting out a long breath and letting his gaze trail over the coast of Hasetsu; it was so calm and so peaceful, and at one time he would have adored it, but now he wished that it would rage, that it would find his long lost love and return Victor to him, safe and sound, but he knew that wishing would be useless. It wouldn’t let him know what had happened to Victor, or tell him why he’d left. “Is there any way that I would be able to visit a mermaid kingdom?” he inquired, tearing his gaze from the settled sea. If Victor didn’t have any way of getting back to him or even of sending a message, he’d find him himself.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Phichit answered. “Some divers have gotten close to the kingdoms before, but merfolk are suspicious of any who aren’t one of their own, and most kingdoms have barriers that are impossible for humans to get through.” He could see that that wasn’t the answer Yuri had been hoping for, and in comfort he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “I’ll get a message to Victor if I can,” he promised, “or at least try to find out what has happened.” He jumped down from the railing and aided Yuri onto his feet, embracing him warmly and offering him a reassuring smile when he drew back. “I’m sure he’s okay. We merfolk are strong… and so are you. Never forget that, Yuri.”

 

* * *

 

“You’ve grown so daring since meeting the human,” Chris commented, keeping a pace with Victor as the pair swam from the Russian coast. “I have to say I wasn’t expecting it.”

“You know me, Chris,” Victor chuckled, peering back over his shoulder to ensure they weren’t being followed. It had been dangerous for him to have conspired with the Swiss merman in the first place, his curfews and his permissions restricted even more after his recent meeting with Yakov, but he refused to waste the rest of his days locked away when his life and his love lay elsewhere. He knew that if he was caught, if Yakov found him, he’d be imprisoned, maybe even exiled far away from Russia and from Yuri, alone in the cold Arctic Ocean like many other disobedient merfolk he’d heard about through rumour, but he had to try. “I’d hate to do anything predictable.”

As they reached the borders of the Russian realm, they slowed and kept a steady pace as they headed towards the warmer waters of the east, stopping once they were clear of the icy mermaid kingdom.

Victor turned to look at the silhouette of the city he’d been born and raised in, the city he’d loved and adored, but gazing at it now, it felt like nothing more than a prison. If he went back there, he’d be Victor Nikiforov, five-time medalist and champion of the ice, and nothing more than that; at one time he would have been content with that, but since meeting Yuri he wanted to be so much more, and he couldn’t do that there, not with people who saw him as nothing more than a spectacle. He was no longer content with being alone, with living a solitary life behind closed doors; he wanted someone to share the wonders of the world with, and that person would only ever be Yuri.

“I’m sure Yakov will understand,” Chris said supportively, noticing the melancholy look on Victor’s features and seeing the doubt creeping into his eyes.

“I wish I could be so sure,” Victor mumbled, his unblinking gaze trailing across the tips of the tallest buildings of his homeland and the glittering allure of the architecture. “I feel bad for leaving, but I feel safe in the knowledge that at the end of my journey lies the rest of my life.”

Chris could see the flashes of doubt skimming his oldest friend’s eyes, the uncertainty sharpening his features and taking away the softness that had once lingered there. “Yakov only wants you to be happy, Victor,” he assured him, patting his shoulder in support. “Once he sees how happy you are with Yuri, he may change his mind.” He glanced around at the open ocean and let out a short breath, tiny air bubbles delicately rising from the corner of his lips and rushing towards the surface. “You should get going. If you want to get to your beloved Yuri before nightfall, you have to go.”

Victor took one last look at the shining city he knew like the back of his hand, the memories of his hometown slowly fading and his thoughts turning to the future that lay ahead of him. It may be tough for a while, he may have to explain his love a thousand times to people with their fingers in their ears, but he would do it, because he knew that in the end, there was a wealth of love waiting for him and a life he could be proud of.

 

* * *

 

Yuri kicked the flat pebble across the golden sand and watched it skitter before it fell into the lapping waves with an audible plop. His legs were sore from the extensive training he was putting himself through, his energy was all but gone, and his aching feet were begging him to stop with every step he took along Hasetsu’s peaceful beach. When he visited the coast, he was reminded of Victor, of their conversations and their shared stories, and the rising laughter as jokes and blushing compliments were exchanged. Those memories he had were etched into his mind, but now they felt like a lifetime away, a glimmering part of his past and too far away for him to reach. Sometimes he wondered whether he’d imagined Victor, whether he’d isolated himself to the point of hallucination, but every time he closed his eyes he was reminded of those sweet touches and those tender smiles that were passed between them. “Where are you, Victor?” he muttered to himself, coming to a soft halt and gazing out at the mass of water that surrounded his hometown. “What happened to you?”

The tendrils of sunlight creeping across the surface were beginning to grow brighter as the sun disappeared, and it wouldn’t be long before the night set in. He could already spot dapples of starlight in the darkening sky, and with a heavy breath and tired eyes he turned on his heels, preparing to head home. Something glinted in the corner of his eyes, and when he turned back he noticed an upturned seashell, a lock of grey hair nestled within. He gently retrieved it and held it up to the glow of the setting sun, a breath catching in his throat at the familiar white glimmer on the surface of each soft strand.

When he looked back down at the sand he noticed fresh footprints, the indents still wet and leading up the steps. In curiosity he followed them, pocketing the grey strands of hair and jogging up the stone stairway. His eyes trailed the wet drops and raised up to the onsen, his heart pounding and his legs pushing him forwards into a sprint.

 

Upon arrival at the onsen, he skidded to a halt in the lobby and threw his jacket onto the coat stand, his wide eyes searching for the one person he desperately wanted to see. The hallway was empty, and all he could hear was the faint sound of chatter from the restaurant as the visitors ate and drank aplenty.

“Yuri?”

He let out an involuntary squeak at the unexpected sound of his mother’s voice, turning towards the simple archway and greeting his mother with a smile.

“I thought it was you,” Hiroko chuckled, her bright beam glowing as she took in the sight of her beloved son. “Did you go to the beach again after practice?”

Yuri gave her a small nod, his eyes still searching. “Yeah,” he panted, the long run quickly catching up with him and making his vision swim. There was a shooting pain in his blistered feet and his lungs ached from the exertion, but he didn’t take much notice of it, his gaze trailing the lobby and falling back on his mother. _Maybe I was wrong,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe he_ _’s not here after all._

“We have a foreign visitor,” his mother told him, her dark brown eyes shining in glee. “I have to say he’s rather handsome, and he seems to know you.”

“Me?” Yuri said, narrowing his eyebrows.

Hiroko nodded. “He told me to give you this.” She took the delicate shell necklace from her top pocket and carefully handed it over to her son, watching as his unblinking gaze fell upon the sparkling piece. “He requested the private onsen. I think he’s still in there if you want to go and see him.”

Yuri snapped out of his trance and quickly embraced his mother, his mind racing and his heart pounding as he rushed towards the private onsen.

 

* * *

 

Victor hummed to himself as he let the soothing water trickle over his body; its touch was like silk and its warmth embraced him, the steam clearing his mind and each breath relieving him of his long journey.

The sea had been kind and the sun had kept him on the right path before it had departed for the day, but his journey had taken its toll on him. He’d been pushed to his limits, pushed beyond what he was accustomed to, but the thought of Yuri and their reunion had kept him going until he’d reached Hasetsu’s tranquil coast.

He reached up to the flat rock on the edges of the pool and pushed himself up, seating himself atop it and letting his tail skim the steaming surface. He’d never felt anything like the onsen water before; it was soothing and calming, and just the right temperature for full relaxation. He thought of how comfortable he’d be in waters like this that caressed his aches and took his cares from his wearied shoulders, and came to the speedy conclusion that he’d feel completely at peace with his life.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and lean back to relax a little more, a commotion outside the private suite caught his attention. He could hear scuffling and rushed apologies, before the door swung open to reveal a dishevelled Yuri, the necklace he’d given to his mother held tightly in his grasp.

“Victor?” Yuri breathed in disbelief, taking in the sight of the merman perched on the base of the accompanying statue. A breath caught in his throat and he could feel tears prickling in his eyes, the relief that flooded through his veins overwhelming him to the point of speechlessness.

“Yuri,” Victor replied with a smile, flicking his tail and offering the younger man a charming smile. “My Yuri.”

Yuri ran his tongue over his dry lips and tried to force the flurry of words coursing through his mind out of his mouth, but he couldn’t speak, the months of worry and wondering beginning to feel as though they were lifetime away and his concern finally put to rest. With trembling hands and shaky legs, he slowly made his way around the outer edges of the pool to stand before Victor, and lowered himself onto one knee to place the necklace around his neck.

The moment the shells touched his feather-soft skin, Victor’s pink tail transformed into a pair of pale, muscled legs. He swung them gently a few times before unsteadily getting to his feet, Yuri’s arms instantly catching him when he stumbled and lost his balance.

“Careful,” Yuri chuckled nervously, holding onto Victor and returning the sweet smile. “We don’t want you hurting yourself.”

“With you around to catch me, I don’t think I ever will,” Victor assured him, his voice no more than a gentle breath in the steam-filled room. When he’d finally regained his balance and his coordination was in check, he placed his hands on Yuri’s cheeks and caressed his smooth skin with him thumb. “I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly,” he said in sincerity, knowing that he must have been worried after he’d left. “I was summoned back to Russia and placed under isolation, and I-”

Yuri stood on the tip of his toes and cut off Victor’s flurried words with a kiss, those months of anxiety melting away with the warm touch of his lips moving against his. When he drew back, he could feel the heat of his blush rising in his cheeks, a relaxed breath slipping through his parted lips and his loving gaze focused on the mystical man in his arms. “None of that matters now,” he managed to whisper, the emotions running through his veins leaving nothing but a breath to speak with. “What matters is that you’re here.” He glanced down at his feet and bit his lip before his eyes found Victor’s softening features again. “You won’t leave again, will you?”

“No,” the merman promised, kissing his forehead to seal the vow onto his skin. “I’m not going anywhere without you, my sweet Yuri. For as the ocean has no end, so does my love for you.”


End file.
